epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter/Gallery
}} JohnLennonInBattle.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon JohnLennonTitleCard.jpg|John Lennon's title card|link=John Lennon DarthVaderInBattle1.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader DarthVaderTitleCard1.png|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader Abe Lincoln In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Abe Lincoln Title Card.png|Abe Lincoln's title card|link=Abe Lincoln Lady Gaga InBattle.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga TItle Card.png|Lady Gaga's title card|link=Lady Gaga Gaga2.2.png|Lady Gaga's second costume|link=Lady Gaga Gaga3.2.png|Lady Gaga's third costume|link=Lady Gaga Gaga4.2.png|Lady Gaga's fourth costume|link=Lady Gaga Gaga5.2.png|Lady Gaga's fifth costume|link=Lady Gaga Gaga6.2.png|Lady Gaga's sixth costume|link=Lady Gaga Pete as Hulk.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan ERB 5 Hulk Hogan.png|Hulk Hogan's title card|link=Hulk Hogan Pete as Beethoven.png|Nice Peter as Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Beethoven.png|Ludwig van Beethoven's title card|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Pete as Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking ERB 7 Stephen Hawking.png|Stephen Hawking's title card|link=Stephen Hawking Pete as Bunny.png|Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny ERB 8 Easter Bunny.png|The Easter Bunny's title card|link=Easter Bunny Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite ERB 9 Napoleon Dynamite.png|Napoleon Dynamite's title card|link=Napoleon Dynamite Pete as Vince.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Pete as Dumbledore.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore ERB 11 Dumbledore.png|Dumbledore's title card|link=Dumbledore Pete as Cat.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat Pete as Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Mr. Rogers|link=Mr. Rogers ERB 13 Mister Rogers.png|Mr. Rogers' title card|link=Mr. Rogers Pete as Columbus.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus ERB 14 Christopher Columbus.png|Christopher Columbus' title card|link=Christopher Columbus Pete in ERB 15.png|Nice Peter as himself in ERB 15|link=Nice Peter ERB 15 Nice Peter.png|Nice Peter's title card|link=Nice Peter Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (no helmet)|link=Darth Vader ERB 16 Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader Pete as Master Chief.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief ERB 17 Master Chief.png|Master Chief's title card|link=Master Chief Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi ERB 18 Mario Bros.png|The Mario Brothers' title card|link=Mario Brothers Pete as MJ.png|Nice Peter as Adult Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Pete as JFK.png|Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy (cameo)|link=John F. Kennedy Pete as Jobs.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs 9000.png|Nice Peter as HAL 9000|link=HAL 9000 Pete as Mercury.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Fred.png|Freddie Mercury's title card|link=Freddie Mercury Pete as Lincoln ERB 23.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in ERB 23|link=Abe Lincoln Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor|link=Doctor Who TheDoctor.png|The Doctor's title card|link=Doctor Who Pete as Cowboy.png|Nice Peter as a mustached cowboy (cameo)|link=Mustached Cowboys Batman In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Batman|link=Batman Batman Title Card.png|Batman's title card|link=Batman Pete as Santa Claus.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Pete as Santa.png|Santa Claus' title card|link=Santa Claus Peter as Steve.png|Nice Peter as Steve (cameo)|link=Steve Pete as Preacher.png|Nice Peter as the White Preacher (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March Pete as Armstrong.png|Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong K-20130325-121049-0.png|Lance Armstrong's title card|link=Lance Armstrong Pete as Mozart.png|Nice Peter as Mozart|link=Mozart Peter Mozart.png|Mozart's title card|link=Mozart Rasputin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Rasputin|link=Rasputin Rasputin Title Card.png|Rasputin's title card|link=Rasputin Vladimir Lenin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Vladimir Putin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Vader plz.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (ERB 34)|link=Darth Vader Vadertitle.png|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader abe34erbyoo.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (ERB 34)|link=Abe Lincoln Peter as Blackbeard.png|Nice Peter as Blackbeard|link=Blackbeard Blackbeard tho.png|Blackbeard's title card|link=Blackbeard MileylillyERB.png|Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (right, cameo)|link=Miley Stewart New Ross Squared.png|Nice Peter as Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Rosstitlecard.png|Bob Ross' title card|link=Bob Ross Trump480.png|Nice Peter as Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Donald Dump.png|Donald Trump's title card|link=Donald Trump Death480.png|Nice Peter as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come|link=The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Rick480.png|Nice Peter as Rick Grimes|link=Rick Grimes Ricktitle.png|Rick Grimes' title card|link=Rick Grimes Olsen.png|Nice Peter as Jimmy Olsen (cameo)|link=Jimmy Olsen Krillin.png|Nice Peter as Krillin (cameo)|link=Krillin Pete as Nye.png|Nice Peter as Bill Nye|link=Bill Nye NyeTitle.png|Bill Nye's title card|link=Bill Nye washingtonpic.png|Nice Peter as George Washington|link=George Washington Washington erb intro.png|George Washington's title card|link=George Washington jamie2.jpg|Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman Mythbusters Title Card.png|The Mythbusters' title card|link=The Mythbusters Romeo Montague.png|Nice Peter as Romeo Montague|link=Romeo Montague Romeo and Juliet Title Card.png|Romeo & Juliet's title card|link=Romeo & Juliet Steven spielberg in battle.png|Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg|link=Steven Spielberg Spielbergtc.png|Steven Spielberg's title card|link=Steven Spielberg Peter as Michael Bay.png|Nice Peter as Michael Bay|link=Michael Bay Ted logan yeeeeeeeeeee.png|Nice Peter as Ted "Theodore" Logan|link=Ted "Theodore" Logan Bill and Ted Title Card.png|Bill & Ted's title card|link=Bill & Ted David Copperfield In Battle.png|Nice Peter as David Copperfield|link=David Copperfield David Copperfield Title Card.png|David Copperfield's title card|link=David Copperfield Robotcup.png|Nice Peter as RoboCop|link=RoboCop Robocop-title-card.png|RoboCop's title card|link=RoboCop Nietzsche In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Nietzsche|link=Nietzsche NietzscheTitleCard.png|Nietzsche's title card|link=Nietzsche Julius Caesar In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Julius Caesar|link=Julius Caesar Julius Caesar Title Card.png|Julius Caesar's title card|link=Julius Caesar Nicepeter hereoes.png|Nice Peter in "HEROES and VILLAINS" Pirate.jpg|Peter as a pirate, with Alex Farnham as Captain Jack Sparrow whipyokids.png|Nice Peter in "WHIP YO KIDS" Em&Em Title Card Kitchenry.png|Nice Peter voicing EM&EM in "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" Pete and Lloyd.png|Peter and Lloyd's cameo in the Rhett and Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link Nice peter backstage interview 2013 streamy awards.jpg|Peter without hair Adam2.png|Nice Peter as Adam Smith (ERB News) Darwin of the charles.png|Nice Peter as Charles Darwin (ERB News) 1000509261001 2021239942001 FDR-A-Day-That-Will-Live-in-Infamy.jpg|Nice Peter as Franklin D. Roosevelt (ERB News) Hulk and peter.jpg|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan with the real Hulk Hogan Peter GLaDOS.png|Nice Peter as GLaDOS in an unofficial battle Peter as Santa Gangsta.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus (Santa is a Gangsta) YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Peter, Lloyd, Alphacat, Hannah, Mark, and other YouTubers with Barack Obama peta with fiddy.png|Nice Peter with 50 Cent Npyoutube.jpg|Nice Peter's YouTube avatar Dibujo.PNG|Mary Doodles' drawing of all the Season 1 characters played by Nice Peter Erb nice peter lego figure.png|A Lego Minifigure of Nice Peter Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter